Man Meeting His Best friend
by YautjaOfEarth
Summary: Hesh and Logan have their hands full with the Federation, but a little furball is about to make their jobs alot harder. Slight AU, Riley-Centric
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my First Fanfic so try and be supportive, I'm gonna see how this Fanfic goes before I Go too far.**_

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

"I need to talk to you boys." Elias said.

"About?" Hesh questioned annoyed, rubbing his hands up and down his biceps. Though they were basically in a desert what Hesh didn't realize how cold it was at night? _ This had better be good, _Hesh thought to himself. He had come to terms that the military changes a person, but he never thought that his father rejoining the fight would make him a dick again. He had heard stories around the base of how uptight his father was during previous wars, how he always wanted perfection in his soldiers, and how many solders he literally _broke_. He never thought that his father would be so shady. Hesh and his brother had just moved into Base Alpha with their father, after Project Odin was crashed, most of the wreckage hitting their home town. Hesh remembered leading his little brother Logan through the rubble to where Elias had parked the truck. He remembered having to carry his little brother, who was bruised and bloodied, and only 10 feet behind the whole trek to the truck. Hesh thanked God that Logan was ok, he still had nightmares, and the scars that Logan got from that day didn't help. Speaking of Logan, where was he? If Elias wanted to talk to them, Logan had to be- a groggy, 19 year old shape, stumbled into the armored vehicle garage. Logan Yawned and scratched his head. Hesh could only smile. Back at home Hesh was Logan's alarm clock, since Logan was not allowed to smash his older brother. Knowing that Logan was not a morning person he asked cheerfully, "Hey Kid! How'd you sleep?"

"Bite me," Logan said walking over to the Jeep while rubbing his eyes.

"Alright boys settle down," Elias said. "First off, Congratulations to you guys on making it to Private First Class, Little more work and you'll be out there with the big boys,"

"I hope so," Logan said, waking up more. "Because I'm getting tired of cleaning the vehicles, I wanna be driving them."

Elias smiled, but inside he was a little worried. The boy was ripped from his home, the only place he had ever known, yet he was okay. Even Elias was upset about his home, his boys being dragged into this, and most importantly his wife's untimely death. Elias ripped himself from his thoughts, remembering he had a job to do here.

"I have noticed something strange-"

"I didn't do it," Hesh declared,

'Shut up Hesh," Logan said tiredly

Elias stopped them both before another one of their brotherly arguments took place. He ignored Hesh's comment knowingly. They all had ways of dealing with their problems. He had vented his feeling through meditation, Hesh had a mask of humor and sarcasm, and usually talked to him about his feelings, and Logan had his bottle capping that came out in fits of tears and alcoholism. Usually Hesh was around for that, because Elias's comfort skills lacked many things like the ability to make people feel better.

Elias Cleared his throat and began again.

" Before we get into anything else and will will talk about this later," He stated looking at Hesh who began to chuckle quietly to himself.

"Our radar his picked up a beacon in sector 12 of Site 001. A Transport has been prepped for you on the helipad. The sector is on the brink of our territory and No Man's Land-"

"Lemme stop you right there pops," Logan said fully awake now. "Why does it sound like were going on a mission?"

"Because you are going on a mission," Elias stated with a smirk, "Intel recovery." A K9 unit and a team was sent in the district when it was crawling with tangos, they didn't return. The K9 unit has a homing beacon with the Intel on it. The beacon has been turning on and turning off which can't be the K9 because it's in a place on the armor it would never be able to reach. I'm sending you boys in to recover the Intel."

'Wait why?" Hesh questioned. They had just got here, and just settled in before Elias barged into their rooms telling them to get to the vehicle garage immediately. Not to mention that they were considered Privates among the soldiers, one of the lowest ranks in the military. Sure they were skilled in weapons, and hand to hand combat from training when they were little that seemed unnecessary at the time, but Hesh wasn't feeling very into the idea of possible death.

"Because we need this Intel," Elias urged. Not seeing much of a change in his boys he said in a darker tone, "And Because IM you father and what I say goes." _Ahhh, the ole' Im Your Father Card,_ Elias thought to himself smirking. He loved to pull that one because it always worked, while putting the fear of God in his boys.

"Were on it," Hesh squeaked, with Logan rapidly nodding his head in agreement. They turned to go to the helipad for they're transport. "Oh and Boys?" Elias called after them, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The boys whipped around"What?" They asked in unison?

"You're Gear," Elias stated simply before leaving. The boys looked sheepishly at each other's sleepwear before grabbing their armor and weapons before going to their destination.

"God help those boys," Elias said shaking his head and walking away in the opposite direction.


	2. The Ride

**Hello people! Finally Pulled through writers block, and procrastination. I know I could have put this out sooner but I haven't had the time to finish it. Im sorry to keep you all waiting. **

**Any who, I know that im not really jumping into the story as quickly as I thought. I like long stories. I really want you to see the characters as I see them. So I'm leaving pieces of their personalities so that you guys cam piece it together. I plan on explaining the problems they have in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for your support and follows. You should really check out ****The Rogue King**** that guy is an awesome writer of RWBY. **

The wind whipped around the Jeep as it powered through the wasteland that was once Arizona. Hesh was nervous, it had been only a week since the satellite called Odin, crashed in their home town, and now they had to go back? They were only Privates, and Hesh honestly couldn't understand why there father picked them for the job. Perhaps he should have picked someone with more experience, but Hesh was in no position to argue. For one he and Logan were already in the car, and for another, though neither going on this mission or disobeying Elias was a good idea, Hesh would go on another mission like this than do the latter, especially since Elias believed in good ole fashioned spankings, even though Hesh was practically a grown ass man. It would be humiliating and painful at the same time, mainly because Elias was one of those fathers who would punish his kids in front of everybody just to make sure they never do it again. Hesh pulled himself from his thoughts as he heard a snore in the back row of the jeep. Looking over into the rear view mirror, he saw Logan, the younger of the two sprawled acrossed the back row, with a long strand of drool hanging from his mouth. Hesh frowned at the sight, "Look out duty my ass," he grumbled. But then an evil idea popped into his head. He remembered back at home Elias assigned Hesh to be Logan's Alarm clock, mainly because Logan smashed every alarm clock he bought for him with his fist in the morning, and he was tired of having to buy new ones the evening of the demolition of the clock, and bonus, Logan was not allowed to smash his older brother. Hesh had protested about this comment, but was shut down after Elias didn't even look up from his newspaper and said, "Look David, I don't care how you wake him up. So long as he gets up and is still in one piece." Hesh grinned, and pushed an AUX cord into his IPhone and turned up the volume as loud as it would go. He looked back at Logan, who was sleeping soundly, curled up against the tracker Elias had given them to complete their objective, then hit play. _Rooster Teeth's _song _this will be The Day_ blasted through the desert bouncing off the rocks and creating extremely loud echo. Hesh only received and abrupt snort from Logan who only turned to face the front of the vehicle, still asleep. Hesh turned off the radio after the GPS notified them of the destination neared. Elias wanted them to keep quiet during this mission because he was unsure how many 'Feds', as Elias called them, would be around the area. "Psst, Logan wake up," Hesh whispered softly, reaching back to shake his younger brother. "We're here." Logan groaned and turned over again. Hesh frowned. Usually to get him up he had a bottle of water or something, and if not that he usually smacked the younger on the back as hard as he could leaving a red hand print on his back for the rest of the day. Hesh chose to do neither, not because he didn't want to but because he wanted them both to keep his loose cannon of a brother quiet. The place the soldiers called "No Man's Land", was getting closer and closer, the edge of the large crater caused by Odin appearing to get bigger as they neared. Hesh knew he had to do something to get Logan up, so he could be alert and have another pair of eyes scoping out the abandon suburban area. Hesh pursed his lips as he drove, but suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea. An Impish grin spread acrossed the teenager's face as he looked back at his brother with his solution of how to keep him quiet and wake him up at the same time. He stopped. Slammed his foot on the brakes of the jeep going 56mph, sending his slumbering little brother flying into the rear of Hesh's and the shotgun seat, then tumbling into the space between the back and front row. Hesh smirked trying to look innocent as he heard a string of muffled curses behind his seat. _Well this mission is off to a good start._

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Discovery**


End file.
